A Long Night: A OneShot
by artsy.brach
Summary: Kim PossiblexVenture Bros. Kim get's done work Halloween night and finds Dean in quite a state outside the apparently haunted Potter house. Secrets are revealed and desires acted upon. It's going to be quite the memorable night for one Venture brother. Give it a chance? Review please.
1. A Long Night

**Author's Note:**Alright so this is a quick one-shot that will be part of a larger story I plan on writing...one of these days. Keep in mind, there is more to this than the one chapter. There is back story and events that have happened before and after this small peak into my story.

It _is_ a Kim Possible/Venture Bros fanfic but I have to admit that I haven't seen an episode of Kim Possible in years so forgive me if there are some inconsistencies. But also bear in mind that I've altered the plot considerably (you will understand later...) and there are certain things from the series that were omitted or completely ignored in order to fit into my fic.

This was written a few days after the debut of _"A Very Venture Halloween"_ and I absolutely adore the new, edgy Dean (well, what we've seen of him so far!). I couldn't avoid the random plot that popped into my head after watching the episode, and so, here it is. I hope you enjoy and review :)

* * *

_A Long Night: A OneShot_

She moved into the long-abandoned compound across the street the July after Hank and Dean graduated high school (well, from their beds...), after their disastrous prom, and after Triana stopped speaking to Dean. It was the girl, a mother, a father, and a set of adolescent twin boys. She wore jeans and a green tank top; her red hair was pulled into a ponytail high on her head. Her mother had the same shade of red hair while her father had brown.

"Who are they, pop?" Hank had asked as Dr. Venture, their body guard Sgt. Hatred, and Hank's best (and only) friend Dermott stood in the front yard.

Dr. Venture had crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, "_Dr. Possible_," the name was said with the utmost jealous disgust, "and, well, his wife is Dr. Possible too."

"Are they related to Dr. Impossible?" Hank asked innocently enough.

Dr. Venture rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in utter annoyance, "No, Hank."

"What are you guys looking at?" Dean had emerged from the compound, wearing his new black speedsuit and side-swept, dyed black hair. (Dr. Venture had not approved at first but Hatred had convinced him to let the boy "find himself" after being devastated by Triana's complete rejection).

"New family moving in across the street, D_emo_." Dermott rudely stated, thinking he was quite clever; Hank snickered into his hand before being hit on the back of his head by Dr. Venture. Dean rolled his eyes walked closer to the group.

The young red head bent down to pick up a cardboard box; she blew her bangs from her eyes and retreated into the large house. For the first time in a month, Dean's eyes sparked for a moment, "Who is she?"

"_She,_" Again, Dr. Venture's voice was full of a jealous annoyance, "is the over-privileged daughter _Kim_. _Girl_-adventurer, had her own arch by the time she was twelve, and a competent one at that!" Then he chuckled, and it was narcissistic, "Hmm, at least _my _tv show was on the air for more than three seasons! HA!" Dr. Venture turned and began to walk back towards the compound. [1]

The girl across the street, Kim, disappeared through her front door.

* * *

Kim Possible, unlike all other nineteen year-olds on Halloween night, was working. She stood behind the small diner's bar counter with her hand in her palm and counting down the minutes to ten, when she would finally be off.

One hundred and twenty to go.

Kim sighed and drew invisible circles on the linoleum counter top with her finger. It was the two year anniversary of her best friend (and Team Possible partner) Ron's death – and of course Shego and Dr. Drakkens demises as well. Though she didn't mourn the loss of her arch enemies as she did her friend.

It hadn't been planned – the product of poor intelligence if anything. And worst of all, there was nothing that could've saved Ron. Hell, it was incredible _Kim_ had survived. Drakken had not done his research properly, had not tested his experiment – and a serum to transform Kim and Ron into harmless rats proved deadly when it exploded from the absolute careless misuse of certain chemicals.

Nobody had seen it coming.

Kim awoke the next day in a hospital to her mother and father's faces. They were devastated – Ron had been killed in the explosion, along with Dr. Drakken and Shego.

Kim quit the adventuring life immediately and dealt with her grief in complete silence. Perhaps it was her fault. He didn't deserve his fate. Thoughts plagued Kim's life completely, waking and sleeping.

Her parents thought it best they move after a year of Kim isolating herself, and so they searched for months until they found a nice compound where they had plenty of room for their experiments and Kim had a brand new environment. It was a great area to start over and meet new people.

Dr. Possible had heard his colleague Rusty Venture had kids about Kim's age and thought perhaps it might make the grieving process a little easier with other people her age around.

She'd met Hank and Dean Venture the weekend after moving in. After five minutes of conversation, Kim decided that Hank was quite strange and Dean quiet and very reserved. But she liked the brothers; after a year of solitude, Kim craved a friend. And that's just what she found in Dean Venture.

Kim looked up at the clock: an hour and a half to go. A older woman walked through the door and took a seat at a booth, Kim rounded the counter and pulled out her notepad, "Hi, I'm Kim, can I get you something to drink? Eat?"

"Just a hot tea would be lovely dear." The woman smiled and tucked her purse beside her.

Kim nodded and made to turn around before the woman's voice stopped her, "Hey, aren't you that Possible girl? The one from the television show?"

Kim swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled as best she could, "Yeah...that's me."

"Oh, my grand kids loved your show! Why was it ever canceled?"

"Well," Kim shifted on her feet uneasily, "there was an accident and...circumstances caused the show to be taken off the air." It was an evasive answer, but the woman didn't seem to mind. She nodded and smiled. Kim retreated to the counter and filled a teacup with steaming hot water and a tea bag.

"Here you go, ma'am." Kim placed the cup and saucer in front of the woman and returned to the counter.

She wondered what Hank and Dean were doing for Halloween. She would probably stop by after work; maybe she wouldn't be too late to join in on their plans. Though, when she had spoken to Dean earlier, he didn't seem too thrilled about going out with Hank and Dermott.

For the four months she'd known Dean, Kim knew he was quite the loner (a recent change she noted, as Hank had so unsympathetically told her of his mishap with Triana). But he was nice, funny even, and there was some sort of quirky charm about him Kim was drawn to. Dean was so innocent and Kim found herself quickly befriending the quiet, lonesome Venture brother.

"Excuse me, Miss Possible?" The woman called for Kim's attention, "Would you mind filling my cup up again, please?"

"No problem," Kim brought a pot of hot water to the table and poured some into the small, white cup.

"And if it wouldn't be too much trouble," she reached into her bag and pulled out a small notebook from which she tore a paper, "could you be a dear and sign this for my grand daughters Michelle and Stephanie? They never missed an episode!"

Kim smiled, "Of course I can do that..." The woman thanked her graciously and handed over the blank sheet of paper.

"So have you retired from the adventuring life, dear?" The woman asked conversationally while Kim signed the bottom of her short note to the girls Michelle and Stephanie.

Kim offered a half smile, "Yeah...I guess I have." she stated softly.

"Well, why? I mean, if it is your passion...if you love what you do...why stop?"

Dean and Kim had this conversation often. She told him countless stories of her adventures and he could tell by the enthusiasm in her voice that she missed it. And it was true, she truly did miss the thrill of defeating the villain, of jumping from a plane. It had been guilt that made her quit.

Kim shrugged, "Gotta grow up sometime."

"Well," She slung her purse strap over her shoulder and made to stand up, "I think that's just foolish."

Kim chuckled uncomfortably; the woman paid her bill, stated her farewell, and left.

* * *

At ten o'clock sharp, Kim locked the door to the diner and pulled her coat tighter around her to shield herself from the chill of the night. She retrieved her communicator from her coat pocket and called Dean.

"Hey," he answered sullenly.

"Whats up, Dean?"

Dean sighed, "Nothing."

"Where are you?"

"In front of the Potter house, I can't find Hank and Dermott..."

"Oh, I'll meet you there if you want. I'm not far. We can look for them together."

Dean's mood didn't lift, he muttered a quick "okay" and hung up.

_That's odd..._ Kim thought. Dean seemed abnormally sulky. She turned left and headed for the Potter house. The walk wasn't very far, and it wasn't long before Kim caught sight of Dean sitting on the front steps with his head in his hands. She approached him with her hands in her pockets, "Find them?"

Dean shook his head.

Kim looked up at the old, decrepit house, "Isn't this place supposed to be haunted?"

"I guess you could say that." Dean mumbled his response.

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Everything okay, Dean?"

Dean hesitated before taking a deep breath, "No, not really..."

Kim sat down beside him, "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Dean looked at Kim, she'd become his best friend, he trusted her. Maybe he even felt...more. He sighed and looked back at the ground; he pulled at the tongue of his shoes, "I'm a clone."

This caught her off guard, "Uhm...wait, what?"

"I'm a clone...a clone of a clone of a clone of a clone of a kid named Dean that died years ago. That died _fourteen_ times." His exasperation was evident in the tone of his voice and the way he shook his hands around, "Hank too."

Kim was stunned for a moment, "Uh...w-wow. That's...well that's, uhm..."

"Weird? Crazy? _Unnatural? _Yeah, I know."

"Does Hank know?"

"No."

"You gonna tell him?"

"No."

Kim nodded, it made sense – if one of the brothers should know, it was Dean. He needed to know in order to grow and move past the life he was living. Hank would be okay not knowing, Kim wasn't sure if he could handle the information. Not as calmly as Dean anyway.

They sat in silence for a moment before Kim stood to her feet, "Wanna get going?"

Dean stood, "Sure."

They walked in complete silence. Kim kept making side glances at Dean; something fluttered in her stomach. Hesitantly, very tentatively, Kim slipped her hand into Dean's. He looked at her quickly and she gave him a small, reassuring smile before tightening her grip.

They walked hand in hand back to the Venture Compound. When they reached the front gate, Dean turned to Kim and sighed. Kim's heart ached for him, she felt terrible for the turn his night had taken. It was all so much information to process. She knew genetic engineering and cloning existed and were practiced, but she never imagined this...

Kim bit her lip as she resisted the sudden, startling urge to...

Her thoughts disintegrated as she went with instinct; standing on her toes, Kim quickly pressed her lips against Dean's.

Dean's eyes sprang open wide as he was completely caught off guard by his first kiss. Kim pulled at his speedsuit bringing them closer together as she claimed his lips.

The look of pure astonishment on Dean's face when Kim broke away was enough to make her giggle nervously. Dean touched his lips, "You kissed me..."

Kim shrugged, wondering what had made her do it, a blush crept into her cheeks, "Wh-what are you gonna do about it?" Nerves were beginning to claim her.

"Well I don't know...what do you want me to do about it?"

Kim shoved her hands deep in her pockets and rocked back and forth on her feet, looking at the ground, "You can do whatever you want..." Her words were barely over a whisper.

Dean's heartbeat sped up, he thought he wanted to kiss her again, but the weight of his night turned all of his thoughts into a blur, and so he couldn't come to a decision, "I think I'm just gonna go inside."

His answer startled Kim, perhaps she had been wrong the past three months...maybe she really had mistakened his nervous disposition for romantic feelings. A feeling of shame followed, she'd been doing what she felt was right. But her efforts felt wasted now. It was kind of a shot in the dark, kissing Dean. She acted on pure whim and now she almost regretted it.

But she didn't regret it, in truth. She'd grown close to Dean in such a short time and, well, she sort of got attached.

Shame led to the overwhelming feeling of rejection. Kim smiled but it didn't show in her eyes, "Yeah, I'll-I'll see you later, Dean." She took a step back and held up her hand in a half-attempted wave.

Dean stood at the gates as Kim crossed the road and walked the distance to her parent's compound, hands deep in her pockets, and her head downcast. He let out a deep breath and looked back at the compound where he lived. It took a moment before he found his feet walking towards the building he called home.

It had been a long, long night. Dean had _much_ to think about.

* * *

**End Note:** So let me know what you guys think and if you'd like some more Kim and Dean :)

[1] Honestly, I don't know how long Kim Possible was on the air lol But for the sake of Dr. Venture's narcissism, we'll go with it being shorter than his show.


	2. To Whom it May Concern

To Whom it May Concern:

Well, first of all, I'd like to thank my three reviewers. Three reviews is three more than I expected to receive considering the small quantity of Venture Bros fanfics. So thank you guys, I really appreciate your thoughts.

Now, for everyone that has read my one shot and wants to see some more Kim and Dean, I have decided to wait until season five returns before I post anything. Mainly because I'd really like to correlate my story with the series. I feel it'll make things run a little more smoothly. I don't want to have to guess what's going to happen and defile this fantastic series we've all grown to adore. So my solution is to simply wait it out (I hear the next season is coming out in February, am I right on this?) and begin posting as the episodes air.

For the time-being, however, I plan on keeping a timeline of what I want to happen between the characters of Kim Possible and The Venture Bros and other plot points I don't want to forget about. So when the series premieres I (hopefully) should be able to begin posting chapters shortly thereafter.

Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoyed my little one shot. I've always loved Dean and when the Halloween episode came out I was ecstatic that he had grown up (even if only a little!). I think his character has a lot of potential and I'm really pumped for the next season. Not to mention, I'm dying to see some more Shore Leave. And I'd really like to know exactly what "pleasure toast" is... Hahaha. By the way, if anyone wants to talk Venture Bros just send me a private message, I'm all for nerding out on one of my favorite shows. :)

Enjoy your day, friends and fellow Venture fans.

Go Team Venture.

_-gianna brach_


End file.
